Golden Bloon (BSM2)
The Golden Bloon is a very rare bloon that only appears in Bloons Super Monkey 2. Although it is stated that one appears in each stage, the Golden Bloon on the first stage will not appear until the player begins playing the subsequent levels. Also, stages 2-5, 4-1 and 4-5 do not contain any Golden Bloons, contrary to Dr. Monkey's statement. When it appears on screen, the bloon will often be stationary, hidden in the formations. When hit, it flies around wildly at high speeds, making it difficult to catch. However, when the Golden Bloon is successfully popped, it releases a burst of golden blops (worth 10x as much as red blops) as well as a power-up for Super Monkey. Note that the golden blops only come out the first time the bloon is popped. Subsequent pops will just reward normal blue blops. Powerups *MOAB Mauler Airship: Super Monkey becomes a large golden airship that shoots Bombs and Bloon Buster Missiles at a fast speed. When it encounters boss bloons, it also shoots seeking MOAB Maulers that deal great damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Its bloon type weaknesses are its only drawback: Black and Zebra Bloons, making this very useless in most of the stages. *Spike Ball MiniGun: Super Monkey Minigun fires 3 Spiked Balls at very fast speed. Spiked Balls will behave as if they had the Flechette Darts upgrade, making this like an upgraded Spikey Shots. Similar to the rest of the Dart Powerset, it is weak to Lead Bloons. This upgrade is also great against Zebra and Ceramic Bloons. *Wizard Lord: Wizard Lord shoots round bolts that riccochet between bloons and seek them, also periodically shoots lightning. Weak to Ceramic Bloons. *Technological Terror: Technological Terror will shoot red and green bolts from its arms, which will explode in a ring of red bolts upon contact with a bloon. It is weak to Glass Bloons. *Ninja Saboteur: The Super Monkey transforms into a Ninja Monkey, which crosses his 2 katanas and then shoots an X projectile from them. The katanas also pop themselves, but this is not often noticeable. These waves can pop almost any bloon in front of them. There are also two Backup Ninjas that shoot shurikens. Weak to Lead Bloons. *Sun God: The Sun God shoots nine sun beams that destroy everything in a wide radius. It is considered to be the strongest powerup because it has no weakness. Trivia *The bomb powerup looks like a MOAB Mauler. *Abilities can still be activated despite catching a powerup. *These abilities can also be obtained by popping a Mystery Bloon. *Some of these power-ups are very similar to Super Monkey's upgrades *Compared to some Tier 6 upgrades and Epic Abilites, some powerups actually make Super Monkey weaker. Players should attempt to avoid powerups if they find this is the case. *The Golden Bloon may have been based off of the Golden Snitch in the Harry Potter franchise, as they are both small, fast, valuable, and golden. *A well-used Elemental Strike flame or Doom Whip can terminate a Golden Bloon instantaneously. However, the item will also be instantantly obtained, so the player cannot see if he/she needs to avoid it. *During the game, it moves even faster than a Pink Bloon and/or a Dark Dirigible Titan, making it the fastest bloon in the entire series. *It can be Shielded. MOAB Assassin.png|MOAB Mauler Airship Ninja Saboteur.png|Ninja Saboteur Spiked Ball Machine Gunner.png|Spike ChainGun Sun God BSM2.png|Sun God Technological Terror.png|Technological Terror Wizard Lord BSM2.png|Wizard Lord Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2